gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HaroSan
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MAJ-V34 Jiachong page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) About your edits HaroSan, you've been making a lot of questionable edits and you need to take greater consideration for your edits. You've been adding copied facts from other pages and making unnecessary new pages. Please take more time and consideration into your work, if you continue to make bad edits after multiple warnings, you'll be considered a delinquent editor and will be banned. Wasabi 17:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Second Warning HaroSan, I don't know have you noticed, but you've been creating a series of edits with grammatical issues. Your previous bad habits of editing has been noted as well. I ask you again, take greater consideration for your edits. Upon your third warning, you'll be put on notice as a candidate to be banned from Gundam wikia. Wasabi 07:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) HaroSan, you've once again did things as you went and didn't even bother talking to anyone about how the pages are presented. I spent several hours just combing through the things you edited. While you did made some decent corrections, you're still causing more trouble than good to the cause. If you're not sure, talk to me or some of the editors before making a critical change. The next messy edit I see you make, you'll be put on a forum for banning. Wasabi 22:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please cool it with your extensions HaroSan, your recent edits had to be undone or corrected because you constantly put in subject's technical title in every edit. Do people in real life always address you in your full name? Or just your first name? There's a reason why the edits are done that way, to allow the reader read material easier to their eyes. You over-complicate matters by always adding in their titles when the whole page or section is about the subject-matter already. However, you did a good job on the grammatical parts of the edits as well. Now that's something greatly appreciated. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 17:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Raiser Sword III Page Haro, I got rid of your Riser Sword page because I personally don't feel as though it's necessary. If you want, I can copy and paste what you were going to say about the Raiser Sword and insert it into the GN Sword II/GN Sword III description. It'll still describe the characteistics of the sword. Thanks for your timeGaeaman788 09:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Recent Edits HaroSan, I'm asking you to take a break from editing and creating new pages. You're just not working out. You either learn from your mistakes or you'll be banned because I'm tired of cleaning after your edits. Look and read carefully what the editors are trying to do, because all you've been doing is copying and pasting, you can't even fix the hyper-links right. I've given you too many chances as it is under the request from other editors to see you improve, but so far, you're doing more harm than good. You either take a break and come back with better editing skills or I'll put you on forum for ban request for the greater good of Gundam wikia. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 11:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You're Officially Banned HaroSon, in a 6/0 vote for you to stay or be banned, you've been banned. Therefore you are asked to stop and refrain yourself from editing Gundam wikia. You will be suspended relative to the admin's time, usually 1-2 months. If you continue to make bad edits, that only makes your sentence heavier. I apologize if you feel that's not fair, but to be honest, you don't talk nor try to truly participate in wikia community and we're all tired of cleaning after your edits. You ban will be enacted as soon as the admin executes it. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 01:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC)